raining men
by cinnamon888
Summary: Lucy,Levy,Erza,Juvia, and Mirajane are a covering up as a nerds and is known as 'the uglys' was having a sleep over and read to figure out what happened sorry i suck at summays


**please enjoy the story**

* * *

Lucy p.o.v

i gathered my things as the last bell rung. i put my stuff in my locker and hurried outside. my name is lucy heartphillia one of the five'ugly' nerds of the school. the other four are my friends,levy,juvia,miarjane,and erza.

''hey,lu-chan.''said levy

''hey/hi lucy.''said erza,juvia,and mirajane

'so today is my turn.' i asked,they nodded. we are having a sleepover and we get to go over each house each saturday and today is my turn. we got into my car and drove to my house,i live a little far from the city,in a open field with lots of grass,roses and trees.

''lucy do you have my cake.'' asked erza as we got out from my car

'yes,it's in the kitchen.' i said slamming the door.

'yay.'she said running at my door

wait, that means i got to fix my door again

'wait here is the key'. i said throwing the key at her

'thanks.'

we all laughed at her childish behavior. we all went inside and i helped them got their rooms ready

erza loves strawberry cake so much so i put a mini fridge of strawberry cake and she also loves swords and i got many different swords as weapons,her room color is pink mixed with red. she has a king sized bed and a very big walk in closet, mostly with the swords.

juvia has a deep ocean blue also has a mini fridge, king sized and a very big walking closet.

mira got a deep red room. she likes romantic games so i bought her every game i could. she got the same thing

levy loves books so i bought her two book shelves got the same thing except in orange.

i got i book shelve,a desk with a laptop,and everything else except in pink.

after i helped them put their things in closet and drawers, and taking off our costume and puting on some pj's we played my xbox 360 kinect,and did sports and a few hours of playing games and stuff there was five booms out side.

'oh my god,oh my god,OH MY GOD!'i said pancking.

'shh...lucy clam down.' said mira trying to calm me down

' i'll go get my sword'said erza running upstairs to her room. when she came back with her sword she quitely left the house and went into the back yard.

fithteen minutes later she came back

'come with me guys i found something.' she said

we all came back to the place she said she found some thing. when we got there we saw a big hole right there, we didn't know what was in it because it was still smoke everywhere. once it all cleared we saw five bodys in the hole...all naked

'guys...hurry grab them and bring them to my house'. i commaned them i grabbed the pink haired one, erza grabbed the blue haired one,levy grabbed the black haired one,juvia grabbed the raven haired one, and mira grabbed the green haired one. once we made it inside we put then on mats i had and used blankets to cover them.

we all dicided that we will go shopping for some clothes for them and went to bed.

next morning

we all got up and met downstairs and the boys was still asleep. so we all got ready. i wore a plain shirt with a pink jacket and blue jeans, i had my headphones on around my neck.

erza had the same outfit on except a red and pink jacket.

juvia had a a deep ocean blue shirt on that had 'please don't kill my vibe'and white jeans

levy had on a yellow sundress with orange flats with orange headband. and mira had a deep red shirt on and pink jeans

'okay,are we are all ready to go'asked mira 'yep'

we all got into my car and drove to the mall we bought many many things that they needed and some random clothes. once we was done we went back to my house to find the boys awake and sitting on my couch

'oh you all are awake now'said mira.

'so i'm guessing you all are from space'asked levy.

'no, we were from shooting stars' blackie(gajeel) said sarcasm dripping in his words.

'stop being rude said the raven one.

'my name is jellal,the rude one is gajeel,the raven is gray,the pink one is natsu,and the green one freed 'said jellal

'mira can i talk to you' i asked 'sure'

'so what are we going to do now'

'what..?'

'i can't keep them all here' i said 'and what are we going to do about school'

'um...we can dress them as nerds too?'she said ' and we take one of them home with us and the can pretend to be our friend'.i thought about it and thought that was a good idea.'yeah,that's a good idea'

we went back over with them and assigned them to each of them

lucy's=Natsu

levy=Gajeel

mira's=freed

juvia's=gray

erza's=Jellal

we all set up a bed for each of them in our rooms and set their clothes in our that i had wanted to make breakfast,but i remember that i need to go shopping for some food.

'i'll be right back guys'i said

''where are you going''asked Natsu

''to go get some more food.''i said 'oh,okay,be careful'

i left the house and drove to the city and drove to the nearest supermarket.i got out and went inside, as i went inside i bumped in to someone that i did not want to..

* * *

I** will continue i just wanted a you**

**cinnamon**


End file.
